The present invention relates generally to a connective mechanical joint; and more particularly to a joint that permits relative positioning of interconnected articles, such as a tripod and a camera, through large angles, and about an axis having virtually any arbitrarily selectable orientation.
My U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/492,622, filed Mar. 13, 1990 (and now allowed) discloses a connective joint for interconnecting two articles, such as a tripod and a camera, comprised of two interlocking bodies, such as hollow rings, that are mounted on a common internal structure that permits each body to rotate about its own axis. The resulting joint can rotate in all directions with a very high angular range, in most cases limited only by the angles subtended by connecting stems used to mount the joint to the aforementioned articles. The joint may include a hollow central enclosure for passing flexible wires or tubing so that the wire or tubing can be passed through the joint without inhibiting the joint's high degree of freedom.
The internal structure of the joint, which is disclosed in this application, provides two interfitted "tracks" for the interlocking bodies or rings. This internal structure takes the form of four substantially identical interfitted elements or two substantially identical circular-segment corner pairs, each with offset centers.